myattendantfandomcom-20200214-history
MyAttendant Wiki
Welcome to the MyAttendant Wiki This is the wiki for the myAttendant app. You can find more information about the myAttendant here as well as well as any updates. Mission Statement "We believe that maternal mortality continues to be a reality for developing countries. Within rural Haiti, expectant mothers are in their most vulnerable state, and their first line of defense against birth complications start with the Traditional Birth Attendants (TBAs). Our vision is to provide TBAs with mobile technology that they can use to effectively monitor expectant mothers, and to determine the best possible course of action for care and delivery." Team Members Kent: (insert profile) Steven: (insert profile) Aida: (insert profile) Gawain: (insert profile) - the NYAS Team What is MyAttendant? MyAttendant is an app designed for International Child Care to support traditional birth attendants (TBA) in Haiti to screen pregnant mothers for potentially deadly birth complications, recommend instructions, and collect patient information to help inform and direct policy changes. 1) A diagnostic interface for TBAs to screen individual patients in real-time based on early signs of potentially deadly birth complications 2) A mobile application used to synthesize maternal health data and output instructions for the TBA to follow Maternal Mortality in Haiti Problem Context: What we know: *Maternal Mortality is a serious international concern outline by the World Health Organization * 385,000 women die from complications during birth annually (WHO, 2008) *The major causes of these deaths are haemorrhage, infection, high blood pressure, unsafe abortion and obstructed labour *Haiti has the highest maternal mortality rate in the Western hemisphere (Unicef, 2010) Realities: *80% of all deliveries will occur in the home *Health services are concentrated in Port Au Prince even though 48 percent of Haitians live in rural locations (World Vision 2010) *Women in the rural communities lack the proximity to accessible health services and are at an increased risk of experiencing fatal complications at birth Supports & Barriers Supports Currently Available Traditional Birth Attendants (TBAs) *Trained in basic birth and after birth care for mother and child. *Trained how to deliver a safe birth, measure dilation, umbilical cord severing, safe breast feeding, and hygiene. *Are provided birthing kits including a sanitized razor blade, 2 plastic set of gloves, a thread, a large reusable sheet as well as a thermometer and BP cuffs *No fee for service approach or finacial barriers limiting access to services *TBAs live within the community and can visit the mother regularly Emergency referral network *Transportation costs are covered by the International Child Care (ICC) Barriers Transportation *70% of women live within 5 miles away from a medical centre and up to 9 miles away *Often limited transportation infrastructure. Multiple modes of transportation often required to reach medical centre including, walking, motorcycle, boat, and Jeep *Seasonal weather such as the rainy season may have significant impact on transportation. :Training and Resources *TBAs do not have the current tools to track, detect, and communicate medical information to medical doctors in real-time *Lower standards of hygiene. May not have access to clean water. *Differing cultural sensitivies and/or practices Focused Problem Summary: *Women living in rural communities are at a higher risk of fatal complications during birth due to a lack of support for local TBAs to capture medical information from pre to post-partum stages *These women are geographically remote from institutional health services, and need to be transferred as early as possible to increase the chance of saving their lives during a complication *TBAs do not have the current tools to track, detect, and communicate medical information to medical doctors in real-time Decision Tree *Primary goal of decision tree is to be sensitive enough so that TBAs have sufficient time to send mother to a medical clinic *Secondary goal is to provide practical recommendations that TBAs can perform and to aid with the data collection process *Divided the decision tree into four categories, abortion, pre partum, in labour, and, post partum *Each section has a series of questions and scoring system to detect haemorrhaging, infection, pre-eclampsia, obstructed labour, and unsafe abortion (therapeutic and spontaneous) *Based on the score and questions answered recommendations are provided which include sending the mother to the clinic, practical immediate steps, and/or increased monitoring. *Results of the decision tree are sent via text messaging service to another phone to be stored for data collection Future Outlook & Considerations *More comprehensive data collection which can include, pregnancy risk factors, previous pregnancies and complications, blood pressure tracking, previous infections, etc. *Personalizing MyAttendant to consider cultural factors (e.g. TBA routines, and preferences) *Automatic scheduling features such as reminders to take blood pressure/temperature, visit reminders, etc. *Include pictures to aid in decision making process *Integrate hardware such as blood pressure monitor, temperature gauge, directly into phone. *Creole and French language function * Integration with Medic Mobile to securely collect and store electronic medical records *Collecting data more intuitively using patient electronic health records *Increased decision tree sensitivity. Factors in both personal risk factors and environmental conditions such as transportation time and weather *Affecting clinical policy and best practice guidelines Latest activity Category:Maternal Mortality in Haiti Category:Browse Category:woohoo